My Submissive Angel
by Bunee11
Summary: Dean is a sex addict whose forced to attend weekly counseling sessions by Sam. He of course hates the idea but goes along with it anyways and when he meets a certain blue eyed man there, his whole world is turned upside down. Dominant/Submissive. There will be violent scenes so you have been warned. :) BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

"No way! There's no way in fucking hell!" Dean spat angrily with clenched fists as he glared daggers at his little brother. "I don't have a fucking problem, so stop treating me as if I do Sammy!"

Sam let out a sigh, expecting this sort of reaction from his brother. The man pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, trying to soothe the headache that was approaching fast. "Look-" he began in a calm manner, hoping this won't end in violence like the first 10 times. "All I'm asking is for you to attend ONE session. Give it a chance." Sam watched Dean pace back and forth while shaking his head 'no'. "It's just an hour and a half of your time."

Dean let out a mocking chuckle. "Oh really. Then why don't you go?"

"Because I'm not the one who has an unhealthy sex addiction. That's why!"

Dean disregarded his brother's statement and walked over to the fridge to retrieve a much needed beer. He popped open the cap and took a long and much needed swing of the bitter liquid. Once he stopped to take a breath, he glanced at his brother who glared at him with a look of impatience. "I don't see how sex can be unhealthy. It's like a basic necessity for human survival. Like the air we breathe. Food. Hell. Without it, you wouldn't even have been born."

Sam's impatient expression turned into disbelief. He knew his brother was stubborn, but this was on a whole other level of ridiculousness. "Dean. How many jobs have you been fired from because you banged the boss' daughter or wife? How many times have been arrested for public indecency? I'm surprised you're not on the sex offenders' list yet. I'm not saying this to humilate you or belittle you, but you need help."

Dean nodded his head while wearing a slight amused frown. The man looked towards the ceiling as though he were in deep thought about Sam's proposal. "Neh." he laughed before taking another drink of his beer. Dean then threw his body lazily onto the couch and flicked on the t.v. "Hey. Dr Sexy M.D is on. Yes."

Sam sighed. "I didn't want to do this, because you are my brother-"

"Mmmhmm." Dean replied, not really caring. "Can you quiet it down now? This is kinda my favorite episode."

Sam took a deep breath, gathering up the courage for the words that were about to leave his mouth. He knew his older brother had few weaknesses. Not many people knew what they were, even though they were plainly obvious. Sex (obviously), his 'Babeh' and Pie. And since Dean's sexual appetite was the issue, that was instantly put away. Plus, Sam wasn't heartless enough to do something to the Impala, so he was left with his brother's final weakness. "Dean." he began, his heart beating a mile a minute, palms beginning to sweat. "No more.."

These words caught Dean's attention in an instant. The man jerked his head in his brother's direction. Green eyes filled with building rage because deep inside he knew where this conversation was going and he was far from pleased. Even though he was taller by a few inches, Sam had to admit he was afraid, but he wasn't going to back down.

"Dean. I'm sorry-but until you at least attend one session. I refuse to buy you anymore of Mrs. Dianna's pie."

"You can't do that! You know I can't go back there, Sammy!" Dean shouted furiously while jumping to his feet. Mrs. Dianna's pies were the best in town. No other pastries could compare. Dean used to make a minimum of 5 trips to the bakery everyday. Always leaving with an armful of pies that later sent him into a sweet mini coma. Mrs. Dianna's pies were a necessity. He just had to have them. But ever since that fateful mistake of screwing the owner's daughter in the backseat of 'Babeh' before leaving her 8 miles from her house, Dean was banned from ever showing his face around the place. Hey it wasn't his fault. The chick started getting all psycho on him; talking about marriage and committment and KIDS! He'd be insane if he didn't kick the bitch out. Unable to go get his sweet treats himself, Dean pushed the task onto Sam. Sam fed his brother's sweet tooth weekly, well until now...

"I'm sorry, but until you shape up I'm no longer buying you pies."

"Come on!" Dean whined like a 4 year old.

"I'm doing this for your benefit. The first session begins tomorrow at noon." Sam announced with a smug little smile. Dean just rolled his eyes. "You'll thank me for this later. I'm sure of it."

The next day, Dean found himself standing infront of a tall red brick building. He stood like a statue upon the steps as people walked passed him. The huge embedded words of 'Wright Counseling Inc' staring him in the face. Dean sighed and looked over his shoulder at his brother who was parked on the curve, giving him a thumbs up. The man gritted his teeth and mumbled a few incoherent curse words before making his way into the building. Dean glanced around nervously, observing the fancy marble lobby for a few seconds before making his way to the front desk.

"Hello." A bubbly blonde instantly greeted him from behind the desk. Dean winced at her action. He found the woman quite creepy actually. She wore too much makeup for his taste. Not to mention her voice sounded as though she's been sucking on helium. The two shared a very unpleasant moment of silent staring before the woman decided to break the tension. "May I help...you?"

"Oh yeah. I'm here for the addiction session...or whatever with Ms-" Dean took a quick glance at his palm where Sam had written the instructions earlier. "Wright?" The man watched as the woman typed something into her computer before returning to him with a toothy smile.

"You're actually early. Her next appointed session doesn't begin until 10 min." She then dug into her desk and pulled out a blue wrist band. "Please wear this sir and and report to the room written on the band. If you ever get lost just show your band to an employee and they'll help you. Good luck."

Dean gave the woman a sarcastic smile before turning away to leave, sighing and rolling his eyes at the thought of what he was about to do. There was no way out of this. Sam has the car and he left him here with no cash, so an escape by bus or a cab was not an option. Dean walked aimlessly through the large building until he saw the mens' restroom. He burst through the door and headed towards the sink. After splashing a few much needed handfuls of water onto his face he looked up into the mirror. He'd be a liar if he said that he wasn't nervous. "Pull yourself together, Dean..in, out, done. Then you can go back to your normal-"

'Mmmm. Just like that baby. Take it down your throat.' A husky moan then escaped into the air and instantly grabbed Dean's attention. What the hell was that? 'Fuck baby...too good.' The lewd sound of wet sloppy sucking bounced off the walls of what Dean thought was an empty restroom. The moans increased in volume with the rhythm of the sucking. Faster and faster. It was driving him off the edge. Out of curiosity Dean slowly and quietly kneeled down to look under the stalls and discovered a pair of knees and pants pooling at the ankles. 'You like that don't you?' the dominant questioned and the submissive gave him a gentle cough in response. 'Don't choke. Breathe through your nose. good boy. Nngh' Dean backed away into the sink; feeling the need to grasp something sturdy as his denim jeans suddenly began to tighten. Fuck! This couldn't be happening. He hasn't been here for 10 min and he's already relasping? Well. Not that he needed treatment in the first place. But if Sam found out...dammit. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Sam were to found out. Leave. He could leave. But Dean refused to walk casually down a hallway while pitching a tent. That's fucking humiliating.

'Ah. More. I-I need..."

Dean's heart began to beat rapidly within his chest. That voice. Was it the submissive's? It was husky and gravelly yet so desperate and needy. Dean gritted his teeth and with closed eyes and hitched breath he clasped his hand over his hardened cock, trying to stay in control. He wasn't going to lose. It took him every ounce of remaining strength to do what he did next. Dean walked over to the stall next to the couple and slammed the door loud enough to catch their attention. His plan obviously worked, because within seconds he heard the shuffling of feet and anxious sound of a zipper being pulled up, followed by a few mumured curses here and there. Dean waited a few moments and watched a pair of shoes pass by his stall and walk out the door, before exiting himself. The man washed his hands like normal, trying to ignore his aching dick that rubbed painfully against his denim. He then tensed as the stall behind him opened once again. Dean swallowed dry.

"I apologize greatly if I disturbed you..." Dean became paralyzed at the sound of the voice. It was the submissive.

Without looking the man in the eyes, Dean gave him a half-hearted nod. "N-No problem." He was nervous...scared even. This was the first time this has ever happened to him. This was awkward. But Dean couldn't help but to crave more of this mysterious man. So he asked the first thing that came to mind. "Do you usually allow your boyfriend to throat fuck you in a public restroom before running off?" What?! Dean's mind broke out into a wild panick. He just made the awkward situation even worse! What was wrong with him? The stranger was silent as expected. Dean didn't look his way but he knew his expression was nothing but shocked.

"He wasn't my lover." the stranger answered with such confidence, it threw Dean off guard. "I-I don't even know his name. Neither do I wish to know it." Dean unconsciously licked his lips. "Word of advice, next time when you desire to have relations with me, wait your turn instead of behaving like a pubescent child."

"Ah!" Dean quivered when the stranger suddenly took hold of his sensitive clothed erection. The stranger then chuckled at his reaction.

"But I have to leave for now...I'm expected elsewhere." Dean gripped tighter on the sink until his knuckles turned white. The stranger slowly let go with much hesitation before turning to leave. "Have a nice day."

Dean gasped violently as he released a breath he had no idea he was holding. His mind was in shambles. Never has he felt so weak and vulnerable. "Shit." But he enjoyed it. 15 minutes passed and Dean successfully took care of his 'little problem'. After cleaning himself up a bit and cursing the sexy, gravelly voiced stranger's existence, the man finally managed to find his assigned room. And like the new kid in school, all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat a bit before taking an available seat beside a dolled up big breasted woman, in which he'd probably get to know better after the session. The room was rather large and cozy with baby blue walls and lush carpet.

"Hi~~" a flirtacious voice greeted. Dean turned to see a smile fit for hollywood. The man smirked as he observed her from head to toe. Oh yeah. Maybe counselling wasn't so bad after all.

"Hi yourself." Dean smirked, making the woman blush a bit. "So. Should I dare ask why a lovely sane looking woman like yourself is doing here?"

The woman giggled shyly before pushing her soft black hair behind her ear. "I have trust issues. Which led...to other things. Violent outburts...restraining orders. Then I got into witch craft for a while. But Dr. Wright is a miracle worker. I was a total mess before I started attending her sessions." Dean's mouth hung open in silent shock as the woman shot him a warming smile. Alright. So she was a possible psychopath. Nice. Just keep the knives and bleach out of her reach and Dean could so totally work with this.

"Anyway. Uhh. Where is this Dr. Wright? I was actually nervous about being late and it doesn't seem-"

"She's out chasing that whore." one man answered casually without looking up from his laptop.

"Uhhh 'that whore'?" Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He's talking about Castiel. He's like 21 and already slept with over a 100 men. Or so he remembers." a curly brunette haired woman hissed in disgust. "Almost everyday our sessions start 30 minutes late, because the doc has to go rip a cock out of his ass. He's been here longer than any of us and made little to zero progress. He's a lost cau-"

Before the woman could finish her rant, the door opened to reveal a woman standing about 5'10. she had straight brunette hair that reached her shoulders. Bluish-Green eyes and her cheeks were too high and jolly to handle. She seemed out of breath as she trotted into the room, pulling something along with her. "Sorry. I'm late everyone. Me and Castiel ran into a little problem in the parking lot."

"I'm sure." one woman said with the roll of her eyes.

"With that out of the way, Castiel please take your seat." Dr. Wright urged with a menacing glare. Dean stared at the man as he obeyed. He was a whore? The guy looked like a total desk jockey. He had short messy dark brown hair, a little stubble on his face and his clothing was very sloppy. Black suit pants, a button up white dress shirt with a blue tie, that was ironically backwards and all this was under a tan trenchcoat. But even though his appearance was unkept, you couldn't help but to be drawn to his eyes. They were too blue to be real and so hypnotizing in a way. Before Dean realized it, he was staring longer than expected. Dr. Wright noticed his inappropriate eye contact and cleared her throat loudly to grab the man's attention. "And you must be Mr. Winchester." she said with a strain smile.

Dean swallowed hard after seeing Castiel smile in his direction. "U-Uh yeah. I'm Dean."

"Welcome Dean. If everyone don't mind, we will go around the room and introduce ourselves so Mr. Winchester will not feel like a stranger."

"Hi Dean. My name is Tessa." the black haired woman who had 'trust' issues said.

"My name's Chuck Shurley. That's all I'm going to say and that's all you need to know." he sighed as he forced himself to close his laptop.

The brunette who spoke with such disgust about Castiel earlier flipped her hair and crossed one slender leg over the other. "Bela Talbot."

Dean's heart began to beat rapidly because now it was 'his' turn. With a small gentle smile, he bowed slightly. "Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel Novak. I...hope we can get along and maybe become great friends in the near future." Dean couldn't help but notice the slight blush that painted his cheeks after he finished and that voice...there's no way in hell. Bela rolled her eyes.

"Word from the wise newby. Stay away from Novak." Bela warned Dean.

"Ok that's enough Bela." said Dr. Wright while wearing a stern expression. "Castiel is struggling for recovery just like everyone else. His addiction is nothing to be made fun of. If you continue with your inappropriate comments, I'll be forced to ask you to leave for the day." Bela jerked her head at the threat, but Castiel didn't seem affected by the situation at all. The session continued on, with everyone talking about their homelife and process and so far, Dean's learned that Castiel is a university student. He has 3 brothers. The eldest is highly religious and obviously doesn't approve of his life choices. He was recently kicked out of the house and forced to move with his brother Gabriel. But his oldest brother picks him up 3 times a week so he can drop Castiel off at his appointed sessions. Dean also learned that Tessa is a total closet nut case, along with Chuck and Bela has a gambling addiction which landed her in hundreds of thousands dollars in debt.

Dean didn't say much during the meeting and Dr. Wright didn't force him either, which he liked. It was difficult for him to answer any questions anyway since his mind was filled with the blue-eyed, trench coat wearing 'hussy' on the other side of the room. To his relief, the timer rang, signalling the meeting was over for the day. Dr. Wright wished everyone a good day as they piled out of the room. Dean watched Castiel like a hawk as the man walked down the hallway and towards the exit, ignoring the childish accidental bump Bela gave him on the way. Wow what a bitch. Once outside, Dean saw Sam waiting on the curb while leaning on the Impala.

"Hey how'd it go?" Sam asked with a hopeful smile.

"Terrible." he spat while climbing into the driver's side of his babeh.

"Well. I'm just happy you tried it out." Sam announced while getting into the passenger's seat. Dean looked up and saw a car pulling up infront of Castiel and a tall man wearing an angry expression stepped out of the driver's side. He said something that was unclear due to Dean's distance. He then took Castiel roughly by the hand and pushed him into the car, before getting in himself and driving off. He couldn't explain why but what he just witnessed angered him.

"You know Sammy. I'm beginning to think that maybe these sessions aren't that bad." Dean said with a forced smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**B/N: **(stands for Bunee Note) Jello~ I failed to introduce myself in the last chapter because, believe it or not. I have no idea how to fucking work this site. It confuses the living piss out of me. But anywho. My name is Bunee. This is not the first time, I've written a fanfic. I've been writing them for 3 years. I don't remember. I originally just wrote Kpop fics, but I've decided to venture into my other fandoms. So I will be writing alot of Supernatural, Hetalia, maybe some Kuroshitsuji. And others. I haven't updated as fast as I wanted to, because of school (university), my shitty health and my laptop cord broke, so I'm forced to write smut on the desktop instead of the comfort of my dark room. But hey life goes on and all that. I only write boyxboy. Mostly smut. I curse a shit ton. so if it bothers you, I'm sorry but fuck off. Freedom of speech and all that. Yeah. Lets fucking do this. XDDD

_**"You know Sammy. I'm beginning to think that maybe these sessions aren't that bad." Dean said with a forced smile.**_

His elder brother's words caught him off guard for a bit. It was rare that Dean ever listened to him, took his suggestions into consideration, yet alone admit that it was good for his well being. Sam let a tiny smile slip his thin lips. "So...does this mean, you're going to attend the next meeting?"

With a roll of his eyes, Dean nodded his head but managaed to keep his focus on the road. "Yeah..whatever." he mumbled before turning on the radio, a signal to his little brother that he has now ended the conversation, but being the stubborn moose he was, Sam clicked it back off. This was too good to be true. There had to be some kind of ulterior motive. Dean's been struggling with his little problem since high school and was constantly in denial that anything was wrong with him and now, it's just 'yeah whatever'. "I was listening to that." Dean hissed.

"It was on talk radio. You hate talk radio." Sam laughed teasingly. The awkward silence returned. He knew he was skating on thin ice, but he couldn't help but to let his curiosity get the best of him. "So~~" Sam began in a sing-song voice. "Made any new friends while you were there?"

Dean turned his aggitated glare from the road to his smirking little brother in the passenger seat. "Friends?"

"Yeah." Sam answered with an amused chuckle.

"You know what **Samantha**, you always do this!" Dean shot back. The image of Castiel's sinfully blue eyes bouncing through the walls of his sick mind and the beautiful man's lips wrapped around his coc-HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE! No gay thoughts. No gay thoughts. Dean trembled at these 'unwanted' scenarios in his head. He wasn't gay. He couldn't be gay. There was no way. It's just been a while since he's had a good fuck. 13 hours is a long time to go without sex for an addict. Not that he was one. But being the immature 28 year old that he was, Dean always found himself lashing out on others when he couldn't face his own problems. "It's not bad enough you forced me to go to that crazy house, but then you gotta rub salt in my festering wounds! You know what?! Why don't you tell everyone! Tell everyone that your older brother is a sex addict! Hey, mind as well throw in a couple of other things as well. What else am I Samantha?! A molestor? A rapist?!" Sam watched in shock as Dean then rolled down his window and yelled out "DEAN WINCHESTER, SAM WINCHESTER'S BROTHER IS A SERIAL RAPIST!"

Sam raised his hands in surrender with a light chuckle and yet in total shock how this even escalated so quickly. "I was just asking a simple question."

"Fine! No I didn't make any friends and I don't need any! So FUCK you Samantha." Dean spat before turning 'talk radio' back on full blast to drown out his thoughts. He wasn't gay! After dropping Sam off to his apartment, admittedly flaring through red lights and ignoring all driving laws on the way; hey he couldn't get the overgrown mooseman out of his car fast enough, Dean then began his short drive to his own place. The man sighed as he fished his keys from his pocket after arriving infront of his door. It was a long day, too long for his liking and he wouldn't enjoy anything except a beer and his couch at the moment. Dean dragged his suddnely tired limbs to his lightly furnished kitchen and threw the fridge open to find his beverage of choice, waiting. Before the drink could touch his lips, the vibration in his pocket drew his attention. Already knowing who it was, Dean rolled his eyes and continued on with his routine. The man threw his body onto his couch and turned on the flat screen infront of him. The sound of the monotonic voice of the current weather reporter soon grew dull and Dean found himself drifting in and out of sleep within minutes.

_"Dean."_ sang a husky voice, yet it was smooth as velvet. _"Dean~ please awaken from your drunken slumber, so we may play." _

_"Mmm." _Dean murmured in his sleep, his eyelids vibrating as he gently tossed his head from side to side. The voice then became persistent and a light shiver shot through Dean's spine as he a moist trail being left on the sensitive spot on his neck, followed by the nip of eager teeth. _"W-Wha?" _the sleeping man questioned as his eyes fluttered opened, just so he could come into contact with a pair of deep blue ones.

_"You're finally awake. I was frightened, that you'd leave me in this vulgar state all day." _the beautiful blue eyed man pouted.

Dean grinned from ear to ear as his green eyes scanned the man who could only be describe as 'perfect', straddling his lap while wearing nothing but a tan trench coat, black briefs and his blue tie messingly hanging around his neck. Dean reached up and instantly grabbed the man's well sculpted ass cheeks, causing him to whimper. He then motioned the man to rock back and forth on his growing hard on._ "Waking me from my nap. You know better than that Cas." _

_"Nngh." _A shade of red painted Castiel's cheeks, as he continued his torturous grinding. _"M-My apologies.." _he choked out between moans as he felt Dean's wandering hands shift towards his erect nipples.

Dean chuckled at the sight and sat up so he could get a better grasp on what was his. _"Whose my needy little whore? Huh?" _Castiel yelped out as Dean suddenly gave him a merciless slap to his bottom. _"Answer me." _Dean growled, his voice holding nothing but authority. Castiel was at a lost for words. His mind was in a jumble. Between Dean's merciless teasing and his poor erected cock confined in his briefs, he was going mad.

_"P-Please..."_ he begged, flesh hot with want.

_"Please what?"_ Dean mocked before taking one of Castiel's nipples between his teeth. Castiel screamed out and then began massaging his ass shamelessly against Dean's thick clothed cock, desperate for any kind of friction from the man below him. Tears welled up in Castiel's stunning eyes out of frustration and for a split second, Dean felt bad, but he'd be damned if he didn't admit it turned him on. The green eyed man then leaned forward and kissed Castiel where the tears left his eyes.

_"You take pleasure in making me suffer. Don't you Dean?"_ Castiel sniffled, causing Dean to laugh.

_"How about you go over there and give me a lil' show and depending on how good it is. I'll reward you however you want me to." _With a confident grin, Castiel slowly removed himself from Dean and after making sure the man's eyes was on nothing but him, he allowed his trench coat to slide from his broad shoulders and to the floor. Dean licked his lips; excitement building by the second. He then boldly palmed his own dick and gave it a squeeze. _"That's it baby. Now give that ass a lil wiggle for me." _

Castiel blushed and obediently leaned over a bit before shaking it teasingly. "I want you so badly right now Dean..." Castiel moaned wantonly while sinking his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs. Dean's heart began to beat rapidly within his chest. He felt the urge to simply stand to his feet, rush over to the lil cock slut, bend him over the first piece of furniture he sees and fuck him until he's unable to breathe. Lower, Lower, slowly more and more of Castiel's tempting flesh came into view. Just a lil more and...

**-BzzBzzzBzzz-**

Dean jolted from his dream in a wild panick by the vibration of his cell phone. The man looked around nervously, only to find himself alone on the couch in his apartment, drenched in sweat. "What the fuck?" he questioned to no one, before answering the call. "Yeah?"

_"Why do you sound out of breath?" a teasing feminine voice giggled. _

"Charlie? Dude do you know what time it is? Why are you calling me?" Dean huffed in a tired manner while rubbing the sweat from the back of his neck.

_"Uhhh. Do you know what time it is? Are you planning on coming into work today or were you out all night drinking and banging loose women? Not all diseases can be prevented with a condom my friend." she sang._

Dean laughed. "Shutup. Jealous because I can pull in more pussy than you?"

_"Just so you know, I prefer my women with a lil thing called class. That and I like them to be ya know, sober, but you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" she mocked. "I was just calling to make sure you were still alive and able to make it to work." _

"At-" Dean glanced at the time on his phone from behind tired lids. "HOLY SHIT NOON! I slept for like 15 hours straight is that even normal?!"

_"And he realizes. Finally reality hits him! I'll see you in a bit. Later bitch!" _Charlie laughed before hanging up.

Dean hurried to his feet and took one step forward and instantly became paralyzed. He slowly looked down to see the obvious damp stain on his crouch. And at that moment, the scandalous dream he had of a certain blue eyed, trench coat wearing slut hit him like an 18 wheeler. Dean's eyes darted from side to side in utter confusion. Did he just have a wet dream? How old was he? 15? And not only that but it was about a guy..a man. No! No! There had to be some mistake. As he said before. It's been awhile. Yeah. That's all. All he had to do is grab the first sexiest piece of ass-tits! he came into contact with and everything would be fine. Right. With that in mind, Dean pushed his horrid homosexuality crisis to the back of his mind, before pacing to the bathroom for a well needed shower.

**{30 min later} **

"Yes. Mrs. Robinson, this is Charlie from 'Singer Salvage Auto Repair' and I'm calling to inform you that your vehicle is ready for pick up." The red head rolled her eyes with a quiet sigh while spinning lazily in her desk chair. Just as she did a final 360, she saw her star co-worker walk through the door and the woman instantly grinned. "Yes. Thank you so much. ByeBye." After ending the call, Charlie jumped to her feet and made her way towards Dean. "You're finally here. Sam told me everything. I got you a present."

Dean raised his eyebrow as the sly red head handed him a card. "What the hell is this?"

"Just open it." She urged while wearing a huge shit eating grin. With a click of his tongue, Dean did as he was told and immediately saw a couple in each other's embrace, smiling like dumbasses and next to the picture were the words 'I hope your recovery comes as quickly as you do'. Dean narrowed his eyes at the lame joke, and Charlie started bursting into a fit of laughter. "I found that online and made it into a card. Funny right."

"Yeah. Fucking hilarious." Dean said with his eyes to ceiling. He then discarded the thoughtful gift into his locker, along with his lunch and jacket.

"Wow. What's in your ass?" Charlie pouted.

"NOTHING! And you know what. Nothing will ever be in my ass toots! If anyone is gonna shove anything in someone's ass it's gonna me!" Dean shot back defensively.

Charlie stood there speechless for a moment. "Whoa. . ?"

"Don't you got a job to do?!" Dean hissed.

"Hey! You're the one who showed up like 3 hours late! Sam was right. Ever since you came back from your lil therapy session. You have been acting weird. Oh and by the way. I heard about your lil confession. Nice to know that you're also a rapist and child molestor. Combine that with your sex addiction, alcoholism and anger issues and you're the perfect man. You're every woman's dream. Tell me again why you're not married yet."

"I can ask you the same thing, Jamie Lee Curtis."

"Whatever." Charlie huffed back, before returning to her desk. Dean sighed as silence rose between them. Charlie was basically family. He was as close to her as he was to Sam or Bobby and as everyone knew, he wasn't the type to form bonds with people. The man cleared his throat awkwardly. He wouldn't be able to do his job feeling like this. And the more he kept it to himself, the more people he was pissing off. It's not like he had to give any names. Just say it was a friend or something.

"Uhh hey Charlie?"

"What is it jerkoff?" she huffed childishly.

"I have a problem...ya see."

"Well isn't that obvious."

"I'm serious.." he swallowed nervously. Charlie wouldn't judge him. How could she? She was a lesbian. She should understand what he was going through better than Sam or Bobby right? "...the reason I've been acting like such a jerk was because..well..ya see..." Charlie looked at her best friend in concern. "...Recently only one things been on my mind..and its something I've never experienced before."

Charlie looked at Dean in confusion. "What?"

"What...I guess..I'm trying to say is..how do you know...if you're...batting for the other team?" Dean began to sweat bullets once more as that awkward silence he hated so much rose in the room. The man bit on his bottom lip harshly, regretting his decision. Charlie blinked at a rapid speed while trying to process what the hell was going on?

"D-Dean...are you trying to tell me something?"

Dean's face flared a bright red. Words couldn't describe his embarrassment. Charlie was going to make fun of him for sure. "J-Just answer the damn question."

Charlie smiled and patted the man on the shoulder, showing nothing but sympathy. "How about I take you to my fav bar tonight and we can totally talk about your lil dilemma there." she winked. Dean swallowed hard. He couldn't help but feel anxious about his friend's words.

'Maybe I made a mistake.'

;9 See you next time lovelies


End file.
